


Love as it should be

by Blue_Apple_Queen



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Apple_Queen/pseuds/Blue_Apple_Queen
Summary: Adultery and lust were sinful things, but in the moment, Aethelflaed couldn’t bring herself to care.God wouldn’t have placed such a man in her path if he didn't want her to do it.





	Love as it should be

Adultery and lust were sinful things, but in the moment, Aethelflaed couldn’t bring herself to care. 

God wouldn’t have placed such a man in her path if he didn't want her to do it.

.

Aethelflaed shuddered when his warm breath met her skin, His beard felt scratchy on the side of her neck, but his lips, in contrast, felt very soft. She had tasted them multiple times on that night. He had never been forceful, nor rough. First, almost timidly, barely a peck on her lips. She had looked in his eyes then, the moonlight making the blue bright. She had let him pull her closer, and closer, she had wanted to become one with him. 

Such desires had felt foreign, as if they belonged to another woman. Or maybe they had always been there, waiting upon the right man to awake them.

There was so much more of him than what met the eye. Aethelflaed had been terrified of him, when he had pulled her up on his horse, stealing her from the forest floor and taking her away from the remains of the camp. She had feared his heathenous nature, for God knew that Uthred was good man, but not every pagan was like him. She had been surprised when his touch hadn’t lingered over her form, even more when he had shown her kindness. 

The empathy in Erik’s eyes when she had told him it wasn’t the first time a man had mistreated her, after the attack on her cell. Her heart had softened for the man. Yet she would have never thought that daydreaming about him would end up in this.

She was a pious woman. She had done her duty to her father, to Wessex and God. She knew that even if her husband took mistresses, she was not to do the same. She couldn’t even reprehend him for it, for what good would that bring? The man loathed her, and prefered her to be seen and not heard. To keep her as a paint, to be admired by its beauty and not touched by anyone else.

This man did not feel the same. Erik, a dane, had seen her fit to caress. 

Her heart had accelerated, beating wildly against her chest as they made their way through drunken warriors. The crowd barely spared them a glance. She held tightly into his hand, as her soul asked for courage. When they had arrived to the hall, Aethelflaed had thought he would head for her cell, but he took another path.

At her inquiring gaze, he had glanced down to her, with a soft smile gracing his face.

“You deserve a better bed, lady.”

Her face had blushed, likely getting redder than it already was. She was really going to do it.

His quarters were big and spacious, the bed seemed soft to the eye. Aethelflaed swallowed before turning to look at him. He had locked the door behind them.

His hands had gone to cup her face and his lips were upon hers soon enough.

He had coaxed her out of the various layers of clothes earlier, with a caring hand. She had insisted on removing his, much like a servant would with a lord. She hadn’t minded, Aethelflaed had wanted to touch him. He had helped her undo the laces, placing his hands upon her. She had stared at his naked chest, admiring the battle scars his body had survived.

Once they were both naked, her stance had faltered only sightly. It had been an involuntary gesture.

The marriage bed had not been pleasurable for her, she had cried for days after her husband took his rights. The pain had made walking hurt. Aethelflaed had wondered in disbelief if that was supposed to be like that.

Love was supposed to be gentle, and kind.

Surely Uthred was not like that with his lady Gisela. Had her mother been subjected to such treatment by her father? Aethelflaed refused to believe it. She had asked, bashfully, to Thyra, knowing that the older dane was blissfully married. The woman’s pitying look felt like a bucket of cold water. 

So when Erik’s gigantic form had moved towards her, she had flinched. Erik had flinched back in response, moving away from her. His expression hurt.

“Lady-,”

“No,” she stopped him. “Come back.”

He eyed her warily.

“You certain?” He asked. “ I’m not like my men or your cunt of a husband.” She already knew that, else she wouldn’t be here. She told him so, and his eyes softened.

“I won’t hurt you,” he swore and she believed him.. “I would first take a sword to the heart.” With his vow, a kiss was placed on her forehead. Then, his lips were on her.

A hand gently pushed her down into the pillows. Suddenly the world turned, and Aethelflaed was on her back, with Erik resting on top of her. It wasn't crushing, his weight felt comforting, his whole body felt strong against hers. This man could harm many, but not her, never her. He ran a hand through her thigh, as the other one caressed her hair, murmuring sweet-words in a language she didn't understand. His tone was gentle, as was his touch. 

His chest brushed against hers, the feeling sending shivers down her spine and warmth to her belly. She gasped, bringing her hands to his shoulders, to keep him right were he was. 

A part of her knew she should be drowning in shame, on her knees before the altar asking for forgiveness, for atonement or punishment for her actions. She was a married, God-fearing woman.  Adultery and lust were sinful things, but in the moment, Aethelflaed couldn’t bring herself to care. 

God wouldn’t have placed such a man in her path if he didn't want her to do it.

A giggle escaped her when his beard touched her, she couldn’t help but to ran her hands in his hair, feeling the braid between her fingers. He smiled down at her, and Aethelflaed couldn't help but to return the gesture. There was such reverence in his eyes, he was nothing like Aethelred. 

He placed small kisses on her jaw, making way to her neck and chest. Nothing would have ever prepared her for the sensation of his mouth taking one one of her breasts. Her breath hitched, and her grip on his braid tightened. He didn't seem to mind, moaning against her chest.

She was lightly running her fingers through his scarred back when he gently prodded her entrance, making way through the dark curls. He easily slipped in a finger, and apparently satisfied, he came to part her legs. His warm body went away as he sat back. 

Aethelflaed couldn't help but to stare at him, in all his naked glory. His length stood proudly between them, nested in dark blonde hair. 

“Lady,” he murmured, as if others could hear them. The big wooden doors drowned out the sound of the hall. “Do you want me to-?”

“Aethelflaed,” she interrupted  him, feeling bold. “ I would have you call me Aethelflaed, lord.” 

A smile graced his lips. “As long as you call me Erik.”

Gripping her tights, he pulled her closer, and then brought a hand between them to position himself. He didn't fumble around, she felt him, pressing on her yet not moving. “Tell me if I hurt you.” He kissed the shell of her ear.  _ “Aethelflaed”  _

She nodded, trying to relax her body. She knew he would not harm her. He pushed in slowly, carefully leaning on his elbows so he would not crush her. She hissed at the initial burn of the stretch, and he stopped moving. He froze on top of her, halting every move. That wasn't what she wanted. 

“No,” She whispered. 

His arms tensed around her, and he began to pull away. 

“ _ No _ ” She brought a hand to his hips, preventing them to move anywhere but forward. “Please, don't.”

She felt him swallow, his ragged breath on her neck, raising goosebumps on her skin. His grip on her tights was firm yet not bruising,  _ gentle _ . He continued, wary of her reactions. The stretch burned until it didn't, giving place to an unknown sensation. 

Small sounds left her throat as his hips picked up a pace. He pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her once more, drowning the sounds that escaped her. He pushed back her legs, until her feet were lifted and her knees bent. She could feel him going deeper, sating the hunger in her soul.

His eyes met her, so full of devotion. She came to a realization. This had to be love, Aethelflaed thought. She was certain. 

This was how Uthred looked at his lady Gisela. How father Beocca looked at his Thyra. 

_ I want to be looked like that for the rest of my life. Nothing will ever compare. _

Heat pooled in her belly as his thrusts went faster. His thumb gently rubbed the spot above where they joined, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. She met her peak with their mouths joined and their limbs tangled. The sensation so powerful that it made her tremble violently and cry out against him.

He didn't last for much longer, with her pleasure sending him over the edge. He groaned in the back of his throat, sound that made her shudder.

They stayed still for moments, basking in the afterglow. Neither of them dared to say anything, everything had already been said, though not out loud. 

Later, he would pull her to his chest. He would caress her hair and kiss her knuckles. He would cover them with furs. She would keep her attention in the raising of his chest, in the beating of his heart. 

Then, it wouldn't matter if she woke up back in her cell, for Aethelflaed had known love as it should be.

Kind, gentle.

_ Erik _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the second season of alast Kingdom and I really had hopes for them. Sadly, we know how that ended. We still have fanfiction, so I'll definitely write more for them.
> 
> Tell me if you have enjoyed!


End file.
